Apart Of Something Emma Swan
by BlueFire7891
Summary: Emma Swan is 23 and engaed to Neal, the Dark One's son as a peace treaty. One day Emma's carriage is raided by vikings, and she's captured and sold to the hansome but secretive Killian Jones. Killian has a secret, and Emma has a problem that isin't her own, but will become hers. She meets a girl on the side of the road one day... *chanting* READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! XOXOX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

~Who are you, in the night as dark as your leather coat?~

"Life is very interesting… in the end, some of your greatest pains, become your greatest strengths." - _**Drew Barrymore**_

Emma looked out at the tree's and fallen leaves. She didn't understand fall, but she knew that it was her favorite season. Something about watching a leaf turn orange, and red was beautiful to her. Often whenever she got to leave the palace she would stare out of her window and watch the leaves fall, and hit the ground like a new born bird learning how to fly. Emma rested her arms on her elbows as she watched a flock of geese fly south. It was that time of the month, where it got cold and the birds left to be warm. She silently urged the tiniest bird follwoing the flock to keep flying, to not give up. She lowered her head a bit and found the Dark One's Castle. It was pure marbel, but easy to break into. The Dark One didn't have to worry about that though, no one dared defy him. Not even his own son, not really. Emma closed her eyes and thought about Neal's happy but terrified face when she told him she might be pregnant. She was three days late, and decided that she shouldn't wate any longer.

Now she had to tell him that she wasn't really pregnant. She could picture his crushed face, but also his relieved face. She didn't know which one she would recieve, or which one she wanted to recieve. She was only 23 and she didn't want to have a kid yet, especially with someone who might not want to have one with her. She knew that Neal loved her, but she didn't trust him much as she should. Nervously she twirled her engagement ring around her finger. Slowly she slipped it off and stared at it. She loved Neal, but she wasn't really ready to have a future with him. At 23 all she wanted to do was go riding in the forest, and have a real sword fight with some guy who wouldn't stop staring at her ass. Snow and Charming wouldn't let her go into town without two heavily trained guards. Emma sat up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was up in a ponytail, that her father hated. He always said it was too "provacative", but Emma liked it. She was young and a princess, the way she saw it she wasn't really getting any opportunity to tempt anyone anyway, so what did it matter.

"Princess, we're here." Kevin, opened the door and stepped aside so that Emma could come out of of the carrige. Emma hadn;t even realized the carrige had stopped, but she smiled and took Kevin's hand as he led her down the stair lift. Her pink ( Snow's choice ) visiting dress carresed the ground behind her as she made her way over to Neal and Rumple who stood side by side. Emma took Neal's arm and they all turned towards the castle. Rumple didn't even eye her warily first. They led her to the main room close to the entrance. Rumple slowly bowed and kissed her hand before taking his leave. Neal turned to her and she saw the concern in his eyes. "Are you...?" He started but Emma shook her head. "Nope," she reached over to him and took his hand. "But hey, I'm sure it'll happen soon, ok? I know how much you want a kid." If someone asked her why she said that, she wouldn't be able to deny that it was becase she wanted to see how he'd react. Neal beamed at her and took her in his arms. "I love you Emma, and I promise I would take care of that baby like my life depended on it. Which, I'm sure it does." Shocked she looked up at him. "You'd really want to have a kid with me."

"Emma, of course I would. I love you. All of you." Neal said, and he glanced up at the grandfather clock on the wall. "I'm sorry Emma, Rumple actually has a meeting with Regina right about now, and you know she hates you. I don't want her to hurt you, so..." Emma smiled and got on her tip toes and planted a quick kiss to Neal's lips. "I get it. I'll go...and I love you too Neal." Emma didn't know if she meant the words, but she knew she cared for him, now all she had to do was shape that into love. Emma told Neal to let her escort herself, so he did. Emma with a sigh ignored Kevin's offered hand and ploped down in the carrige softly. Emma leaned back and looked out at the Dark One's Castle. Neal told Emma he loved her, and she said it back. Did she mean it? Does she really love him? Emma closed her eyes and sighed.

The fact that she doubted it, probably meant that she didn't. It didn't actually matter how she felt for Neal. What mattered was that she was with Neal to keep Rumple from hurtung her parents Kingdom. She didn't have to love to protect her people, all she had to do was decide. Emma jumped as the carriage went over a large bump and then halted to a stop. Confused, Emma glanced out the window and waited for someone to appear and tell her what happend. No one ever did. Caustiously, Emma got up and opened the carriage door. She glanced around looking for Kevin. "Kevin!" she called out into the fading sunset. Kevin didn't answer. Now scared, Emma jumped down from the carriage and looked around. She found herself eye to eye with a tall man in a viking mask. Emma held up her hands and glanced around for Kevin, or anybody. "I don't have any money, sorry." she said as he took a step towards her. She knew that the only thing vikings wanted was land and money. "Oh, little Princess that's not what I want." he snapped his fingers and Emma found a white cloth being held to her mouth. Before she knew it the world around her was growing dark.

Emma woke curled up in a ball in a wooden cage covered in a blue cloth. Slowly she stood, confused. Her head hurt as she tried to see through the cloth unsucsessfuly. She glanced down and found that she was wearing a black British Riding Habit, and her hair was down. "Hey!" she screamed and grasped the wooden bars. She heard a small scuffle to her right and turned her head instinctivly towards the sound. A seconds later the cloth was removed and the hot sun beamed down on her. She yelped and moved her arm to cover the sunlight from her eyes. She looked out in front of her to find crowds and crowds of people staring at her, muttering silently. "One Princess, extremely useful for sales, work you need done, getting money from the King and Queen, maybe even the Evil Queen." Emma turned to the person talking and laughed. The person talking stoped and looked at her. "For exactly six gold coins!" they said and one hand shot up. "I'll take her." A rough voice came from in the crowd. Emma's eyes landed on the most handome man she had ever seen. Blue peircing eyes focused on her, a light beard, and...a hook. Emma's eyes fell to the hook on his left hand. Startled Emma's eyes narrowed as the man walked to the front of the stage and handed whoever just sold me for six gold coins.

Emma watched the man with the hook open her cage door and motion for her to exit, but she just stood there looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, and he laughed. A sound that sent a flutter through her stomach. "I'll tell you that when you leave that cage." Emma just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked again, and startled at this defiancy he raised his eyebrow and then grinned. "Fine, love. I'm Killian Jones, but most people like to call me Hook. Now come on, she's waiting for us." Emma glanced around her at the village she was in. It was obviously a viking village. She thought about staying here versus going with Killian. Going with Killian won. Slighly irritated that she now had to trust the famous pirate with a hook for a hand, she truged out of the cage and didnt hide her shock when Killian handed her a sword. At her hesitation his eyebrows raised. "You do know how to use one right?" Emma scoffed and took the sword. "Of course, don't take me for an idiot pirate." she said and followed after Killian who was already moving.

He led her to the harbor and a huge ship. Killian spread his arms wide and beamed. "Here she is, my pride and joy, The Jolly Roger!" Emma looked over at the ship. She didn't actually think it was that great, but she wasn't rude enough to say it. Emma turned to the pirate and placed her hand on her hip. "What do you want with me Hook? Why did you buy me?" she asked and he turned to her, lowing his arms to his side. "That, love, is something we will come to when we get there." Killian winked at her and leads Emma on his ship. He introduced her to his crew, but didn't tell them her last name is Swan. Emma's guess, he dosen't want them to know who she is. Killian called the stubly man in a red hat over to him and tells him something. The man stumbled over to Emma and bowed quickly. "I'm Smee, it's not everyday I see a beautiful woman on this ship." Killian elbowed him and Smee shook his head. "Anyway, I've been asked to show you to your quarters."

Emma collapsed on her new bed and stared up at the wooden ceiling. In what she thought was less than 24 hours she got captured and sold by vikings to the famous Killian Jones, who won't reveal the meaning for buying her. 'Was she going to be trapped in this room until she was of use?' she asked herself. She didn't know, and she wished she knew why Hook wanted her. People were going to look for her, and Emma didn't understand why she would be worth dealing with all of that. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out why Hook was so famous. He was known for having his hand cut off by Rumplestiltskin, maybe he wanted revenge for his hand, but how did Emma fit into that? Emma sighed and got up. She was in some clothes from the other world now. A tank top and pj pants, and they were slightly embarassing to wear in public, but she liked the attention. Emma wanted to know why she was wanted so badly that it would be worth running from the King and Queen's. Lots of people would have my head for money if they knew who she was.

A knock comes from the door which Emma thought led to a closet. Killian's figure appeared in the room and Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you here?" she asked loudly, with narrowed eyes. "To tell you that we've set sail, and also my room is on the other side of this door, so don't even think of trying anthing, becase I can hear every word. Ok then, night." He started to turn but Emma crossed the room and layed her hand on his arm. "Wait." She said and he stopped. "Why did you buy me?" Emma asked and dread rose in her stomach in fear of his answer. Killian smiled and leaned foreward. "If you want me to stay, just ask." Emma's eyes went wide and she practically shoved him back in his room. She slammed the door and sank to the floor. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and pulled her legs to her chest. She was amazed she could still curl up like a cat. Emma's eyes filled with tears. She wanted to be home, in her mothers warm embrace. She wanted to watch her parents argue about whether or not she should be learning how to use a sword. She wanted to be held by someone. She wanted someone to tell her that she'd make it home, but no one was there to do that. So Emma cried her way to sleep.

At somepoint in the night Killian opened the door conecting they're rooms and saw her on the ground. Gently, Killian lifted her up and set her on her bed. Instantly she embraced the pillow and pulled it to her. Killian ignored the smile tugging at his lips at the sight. He'd heard her crying softly, and wanted to do something, but he doubted that he was trusted enough for anything with her yet. Right now, he was the guy who bought her and refused to tell her why. "I'm sorry Emma," he whispered softly and stroked her loose hair with her hand. "But I can't tell you why I have you right now, just that I'm the ass that's keeping you from your family." Killian pulled his hand away from her hair and retreated silently back into his room. Killian closed his eyes and pressed his back againt the door. She didn't remember him.

Thanks for reading this XOXO! It was hard, and I'm sure there are a few mistakes, but I did it! *brohighfive*! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come~ just hang on for the ride and the wait ;). OXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXXXXXOXOOXOXOOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

~Why do your eyes sparkle on the Sea, man with the familiar icy eyes?~

The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart. - _**Helen Keller **_

Emma didn't know what do think when Killian handed her a sword. She stared down at it for a couple seconds in confusion. "Why are you giving me a sword? You do realize I could strike you down where you stand?" Killian raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on her challenge. "We're going into town, and I need you to be able to defend yourself."

Emma had already been on the ship for almost two weeks, and she was already used the rocking of the ship but she desperately missed the earth under her feet. What she didn't know is what land would a lady need to carry a sword around. She knew how to use one for that very reason, but she was never allowed to carry one around in the public eye. She carefully strapped the sword sheath to her belt, and was suddenly happy that she had on pants. Even if they were black and from Other World. When she was finished and looked up to see an amused glint in Killian's eyes. She crossed her eyes and jut out her chin. "What?" she said and he lightly scratched his nose Emma realized to be a nervous habit. "I just think that's a lot of eyeliner on you. It's kind of intimidating, love." Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Your one to talk." she said and frowned.. It's true she did put some eyeliner on, but she didn't think it was that much. She shook her head and tried to bring her brain a track to follow. "When do we hit ground?" she asked and crossed her arms, covering her cleavage almost invisible anyway by the white ruffles from the blouse. "In about ten minutes. The winds are in our favor today. It's just going to be me, and you going into town today. We need to talk to someone here, and I need Smee to watch the crew and the ship. Just, be careful not to tell anybody your last name." Emma cocked her head to the side, confused. "In this part of the Land, no one really likes the Queen and King. They are not loyal to either but they're not afraid to turn you in. So just stick to me, and I'll keep you safe." Emma ignored at the tingle that rippled across her skin when he said that and decided to distract herself with the land that was getting closer and closer. She leaned over the boat, probably not a good idea seeing as how she could easily fall over, but she didn't mind. She felt not saw Killian step into the space next to her looking down at water.

"You miss home?" he asked which took her slightly by surprise, because she hadn't thought about her home once ever since the Monday before last. "No," Emma answered honestly, and she couldn't deny guilt just washed over her. She bent over and put her head in her arms. A part of her did just want to go home, and a part of her wanted to stay here. Emma stiffened under Killian's hand on her back. "Are you sick, mate?" he asked cautiously. Emma had been on this ship for almost two weeks, she'd think he'd notice that she didn't get seasick, which was odd because she'd never stepped foot on a ship before. "No." Emma said and glanced up at Killian. Instantly she felt her face warm at the concern on his face. She instantly wished her hair was down so it would cover her blush, but the wind was crazy so she left it up.

Emma carefully walked down onto the ground on the wooden plank. Instantly she examined the people walking around her. She was right, not one girl was carrying a sword. Sighing she glanced around as Killian stepped up beside her. "Come on, love. We need to go now." Killian didn't wait for an answer as he took off on the dock.

Emma followed Killian, feigning a confidence in every step, and adding a little sway to her hips. She felt the eyes of the townspeople follow her with suspicion at her blonde hair and her sword. Hesitantly she followed Killian into a narrow alley. At some point in the alley Emma felt the slash before she saw what made it. Emma gasped at the sudden pain in her arm. She glanced down, and there it was a gash on her upper arm. Instantly she drew her sword and found herself surrounded by five soldiers, wearing the uniform of the Evil Queen. She felt the blood seep down her arm, and she felt rage slowly start to churn inside of her. She tried to figure out if they knew who she was. If they didn't, she'd better sheath her sword now.

"We know who you are." there goes that.

"Our Queen's done so much to capture you."Another one said.

"We won't fail." The one facing me said.

"You need to die."The one behind me said.

"Emma Swan." The one on her right said pulling out his dagger.

Each guard had a different voice, but they all spoke in monotone. Emma braced herself for a blow, for a movement. The guard with the long sword lunged and time seems to slow down. They all lunge a moment after the first one. Emma jumped up, making use of the fact that they're basically all doubled over. She jumped on the first one and brings her sword down, piercing straight through his chest. As he falls she jumped up, pulling her sword free and landed on the ground facing away from the others. She turned back around and found all four, now running towards her. She bit her lip and raised her sword. She ran towards the one closest to the wall and slashed at him and kept running, but at the same time used the sword to push him into the alley wall behind her. She heard him hit the wall with a thud and a cry out. She turned and brought up her sword to block a sword aiming for her head. She jumped back, somehow getting herself into a crouched position, while skidding backwards. She raised her sword and thrust it on the ground, stopping her movement completely. She stood shakily, using the sword to balance herself. She hadn't noticed the other cut on the side of her leg. She turned the sword around like a baton and froze when she saw the hatchet. She grit her teeth together as he ran towards her, hatchet in full motion. She ducked and punched up, nailing him straight in the crotch. He bellowed and stumbled a few steps back, clutching the hatchet even harder. Gasping Emma got up again and gripped her sword like a knife, because she was going to use it like it was one. She quickly closed the distance between herself and hatchet man, thrusting her sword straight into his gut. Blood instantly dribbled out from his mouth, and Emma wanted to puke. She never got on well with blood. She gasped and turned towards the last two. One had a sword and one a dagger. "A princess should never be this empty hearted." One guys said and Emma grinned at him. She walked over to him and kicked him into the alley wall behind him. She pressed him into the wall and punched him hard in the gut. "A man should never try to kill a lady." she said and punched him again hard in the throat. She heard the snap, which meant he was probably dead, and she turned towards the last one. He was cowering away, obviously in fear. "Please don't hurt me," he muttered. "I never did anything to you." Emma shook her head and kicked him hard in the chest, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. When he hit the ground she clenched her teeth together and drove her sword straight into his heart. She pulled it out and smiled down at his dying body. Abruptly, Emma lost her footing and fell backwards, landing in a puddle of blood. Emma's eyes slowly closed and she lost consciousness. Well at least half of her did.

Thanks for the awesome reviews and follows so far. And I know this some crazy shit and stuff, but stick with me, everything has a reason...well, most things. Until next time XOXOXO(P.S: Hope I left you in wonder and probably anger and confusion XOXOOXXX)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

~Who is this?~

"You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it."_-__**Robin Williams **_(R.I.P XOX I hope you've realized how you've effected so many people.)

Emma sat up with a jerk, and all of her hair flew forward, landing in her face and on her shoulders. Instantly she remembered what happened and a shiver ran down her spine. That wasn't her. She wouldn't kill five people in cold blood, or even in warm blood. Something was definitely wrong. She glanced around her. She was still in the alley way. Shakily she rose to her feet and looked around again. She needed to find Killian. She took one step and almost fell to her knees. _Crap!_ She glanced down at her leg. Through her torn pants she could see the deep gash that was dripping blood onto the ground. Emma clenched her teeth at the contact the wound was making with the air. Every breeze hurt like hell.

She somehow made it into a bar and found herself face to face with a brunette with tight curls falling around her face. "You should really do something about that cut," she said and smirked. "I could smell the blood from around the block. Also, wash your hair." The brunette brushed passed Emma and made her way down the road. Emma felt her hair and could feel the blood on it. Emma trudged through the bar with her injured leg, and walked right up to the bar maid. "I need help, does anyone in here do stitching?" She nodded and looked Emma over. "I do," she said and bent over, picking something up. She grabbed a plastic mini suit case and pulled out a needle and thread. "This might hurt a bit so bite something." Emma lifted her arm and bit down, hard as the needle penetrated her skin.

Emma looked up at the barmaid and smiled. "Thanks, what'll it cost me?" The barmaid smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, oh and there was a pirate passing through here not to long ago looking for a blonde. Would you happen to be her?" Emma sighed and sat down on the bar stool. "Probably, but I'm sure he's sailed away by now. I need to find out what's wrong with me." Emma said outloud more to herself than the barmaid. "Oh, and what's wrong with you?" Emma looked up at the barmaid and felt her eyes grow cold. "I killed five of the Queens bodyguards in cold blood." The barmaid laughed and filled a shot glass with whiskey. "I've killed , what's your name?" she asked as she passed her the shot glass. Emma sighed and drank the shot. "Emma."

"Well, Emma I think your pirate is here." Emma turned and found Killian starring. Right. At. Her. Then her blood drenched hair, then her sword, then her propped up leg. He quickly crossed the space between them and grabbed her arm, hoisting her up. "We need to leave now. They're looking for the woman who killed the guards and they know it was a blonde." Killian started to pull her from the bar but Emma glanced back. "Wait, whats your name?!" The barmaid smiled and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Ruby, hope to see you again Emma."

As they made their way back to the ship a guard approached them. He had eyes only for Emma. "I saw you earlier. I saw my buddies escort you out, you killed them didn't you. I don't care if the Queen wants you living, I'm killing you."

Emma drew her sword and swiftly cut his head off in one clean cut. She watched horrified as it fell to the ground. Killian dragged her back to the ship, where she fainted as soon as she hit the deck.

Emma gasped and looked around her. She pushed the covers off and stood up. She walked to the mirror and gasped when she saw her hair. It was red at the tips. Blood dyed. Emma glanced down at her leg. It actually wasn't hurting as much, she just got that sore feeling from it. She was also wearing a gown and instantly she wondered who changed her. She changed clothes into jeans, and a tank top. She pulled her hair up and put on the eyeliner along with the red lipstick. Emma silently made her way to deck and found Killian. It was obviously early in the morning, explaining the emptiness of the deck. She walked over to Killian who grunted when he saw her. "Glad to see your not dead, also nice to see I didn't have to change your clothes this time." Emma felt herself go bright red.

She reached out and smacked his arm by instinct. "Shut up." She turned to him and frowned. "I need to figure out what's wrong with me." Killian turned to her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "When I killed those guards it didn't feel like it was me. I felt...possessed." Killian frowned and reached out and pulled her to him. "There's nothing wrong with you, love. Trust me on that. You are absolutely flawless." Emma looked up at him, surprised. Instantly she found herself lost in his eyes, and leaning in for a kiss. He responded instantly by wrapping his arms around her. Emma reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. For some reason this felt familiar.

Emma gasped as Killian pulled out her ponytail and ran his hands through her hair. He started to lead her towards the stairs. No, she couldn't sleep with him. She wouldn't. She just met him. And yet, why did she feel like that was a lie. Emma bit her lip and pushed Killian back. "Sorry," she said and tried to not notice the hurt on Killian's face.

She headed She picked up a loaf of bread and spread some jam on it. She put it in her mouth, ignored the gasps from the crew as she walked back to her room. She collapsed on her bed, bread finished. She touched her mouth hesitantly. Killian bit her. She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, munching on her bread. She didn't understand why it felt so familiar kissing Killian. She closed her eyes and couldn't remember anything. Emma got up and went back up to deck. This time the crew was up there too, and Emma stayed on far side of the ship, away from Killian. "We hit land today crew by lunch. Don't come back to the ship until dark." Emma had to raise an eyebrow at that. Killian's eyes found hers for one moment before dismissing them. He started walking over to her, but she went to join the crew members in a game of poker.

When they hit the city she instantly separated herself from the crew and Killian. She found herself wondering the streets admiring people's items up for sale. Ironically she didn't have any money. Then she came to a different booth.

"Oh, look who it is. Blood girl." The curly haired brunette smirked at Emma. Emma crossed her arms and looked her over and the stuff in her booth. "How'd you get here so fast?" Emma asked while admiring a nice red leather jacket. "You'd be surprised by how fast I can travel. How about you travel with me?"

Emma's attention snapped to the girl. "What? Why?" The girl smiled and handed her the jacket. "Yours," she pulled it back as Emma went to grab it. "But only if you come with me. I need you."

"For what?" Emma asked growing suspicious. "I need you to help me kill some...vampire's princess. I'm giving you an option here. It's come willingly and get the jacket and all the stuff or, don't and make me turn you into the Queen." Emma thrust out her hand and wrapped it around the girls throat. "How do you know about that?" The girl laughed. " I do my research, now let go before I make you." Emma let her go and looked her over. She was wearing black jeans a red shirt and a black leather jacket. "What's your name?" The girl smiled and winked. "Katherine, nice to meet you Emma."


End file.
